


Fourteen Minutes on the Floor

by haekass



Series: 7, 14, and 21 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: After their seven minutes in heaven, it takes Hyukjae exactly twelve point eight minutes to drive back to the dorms (a new record). It takes one minute, thirty seconds to climb the four flights of stairs. And maybe fifty seconds to get Donghae naked.





	Fourteen Minutes on the Floor

It took Hyukjae exactly twelve point eight minutes to drive to their dorms. He almost made a detour to the nearest drugstore for supplies, only stopped by Donghae unbuckling his belt at the red light and reaching over and flipping the blinker off. He blinked for a moment, confused. “But don't we need...?” he felt his cheeks heat up.

Donghae's mouth flattened as he smiled softly. “I have plenty in our room.” He hovered his hand over Hyukjae's hand on the gearshift, then picked it up, setting it against his face first, then softly guided it down his neck, past his flat chest, to rest right on the growing bulge with a little sigh. “Just get us home.” There was a swift gasp for air, followed by a moan as Hyukjae squeezed his hand. “Please!” Donghae gasped.

It wasn't until the horn honked behind them that Hyukjae actually remembered that they were on the road. Withdrawing his hand, he stepped on the gas, going as fast as he dared.

As soon as they were parked, it took them one minute and thirty seconds to climb four flights of stairs.

When their door closed with a sense of finality, Hyukjae stalked to the desk, grabbed his chair, and shoved it under the door. He pulled the small bottle of lube out of his pocket and tossed it on his bed. That took maybe fifteen seconds.

It took him maybe fifty seconds to get Donghae naked. Shoving the younger down on his bed, he nearly ripped his shirt trying to get it off and he cursed the second he wiggled into the tight jeans. Donghae was watching him, his dark eyes glittering and bright, his lips parted and his tongue sticking out slightly in the light of the room. Hyukjae cursed as he almost tripped with his legs still trapped in the jeans, facing away from Donghae to hide his burning face.

He bent over to pull the stubborn material away from his skin, not realizing that he was giving Donghae quite the show, but he realized it as soon as he heard the pitiful whimper, his head swinging around just in time to see Donghae wrap a hand around his dick and start lazily jerking himself off. Finally getting the accursed jeans off his legs, he peeled his socks off and tossed the entire mess towards the hamper in the corner.

“Top drawer, all the way in the back,” Donghae finally gasped out, his hand still pumping his own length. It was one of the hotter things that Hyukjae had ever seen in his life, and he hissed slightly as his snug boxer briefs became even more snug as he grabbed a handful of condoms and Donghae's own bottle of lube, tossing them all on his bed. The five steps back to his bed felt like they took him forever, the realization finally sinking in that he had a naked, panting, jerking himself off Donghae on his bed, surrounded by condoms and lube. And he had absolutely no regrets or second thoughts. If that made him gay, so be it, as he had never seen a better sight in his life, one that turned him on to no end.

Crawling up on the bed as soon as he had shed his last piece of clothing, he leaned forward, capturing Donghae's lips with his own, savoring the tiny moan that echoed into his mouth. This was no longer them in a dark micro bedroom, this was Hyukjae and Donghae in the bright light of their room, kissing, naked, and both of them wanting to be fucked so badly.

Finally pulling back from the addicting lips to drag some much-needed air into his system, he bent forward again to suck harshly on the delicate skin of Donghae's neck, pulling a loud moan from the man beneath him, and tainting a mark that would stay there for days. His hands came up, the pads of his fingers gently brushing across the hardened nubs of nipples, pulling even more delicious sounds from Donghae.

“Don't tease me,” Donghae whined. “It's been too long...”

“How long?” Hyukjae gruffly asked. He knew that his roommate – now new boyfriend – had gone out on plenty of dates and meetings with people of both genders, but to hear that it had been a while for Donghae too was a little surprising. He watched the tanned cheeks turn a cute reddish hue and the plumper bottom lip get drawn in between teeth. “A... a while...”

Hyukjae, recognizing that he had an insane amount of control over the man below him felt his head swim and his dick grow harder. Smirking a little, he slid a hand under Donghae's neck, resting most of his weight on that forearm, and let his other hand travel down Donghae's body, taking a firm hold of the other's dick, prompting a loud cry that was probably heard by their immediate neighbors. “How long, baby? How long has it been since you got any?”

Hyukjae gave it a couple of seconds, but when Donghae just panted at him, he took his hand away, prompting a startled cry. “How long.”

Donghae's eyes were bright and glittering in the light. “Since I fell for you,” he finally said, so quietly Hyukjae could barely hear him.

With a groan, Hyukjae leaned down and kissed him hard. When he pulled back, they were both panting and on the verge of tears. “I'm never letting you go, Donghae. Ever.” He hoped that Donghae would hear the sound of his heart landing in the younger's hands in the words he spoke.

“Good. Don't let me go, because I'm going to hold onto you, too.”

Hyukjae smiled down at Donghae, running a hand up a muscled thigh, silently asking for permission. Donghae easily parted his legs, one leg bending upwards. “Do you have any fucking clue how much I want to fuck you?” he growled out.

Donghae smirked, one hand going back under his head, his fingers tangling with Hyukjae's own, the other reaching out and wrapping tanned fingers around his weeping dick, prompting a low moan. “I'm guessing that it's about as much as I want to fuck you. Come on, get your fingers in me, stretch me out, and fuck me until I can't walk straight.”

“Only if you do the same to me,” Hyukjae found himself replying as he reached for the lube, hissing as Donghae's hand gave him a long, leisurely stroke.

He coated his fingers well with the lube, warming it before dropping his hand to tease Donghae's entrance and sliding a finger inside. Just as he had imagined, Donghae's body almost sucked his fingers inside, he was so eager. Donghae threw his head back, the long line of his neck exposed, and his hips rolled down, the remembered pleasure of being penetrated making him eagerly meeting Hyukjae's hand and begging brokenly for more. He added a second finger, Donghae initially sucking his breath in at the sting before settling back down, and Hyukjae mentally congratulated himself on actually doing some research online (no matter how scarring it was) on how gay sex actually worked. He kept his movements soft, gently scissoring his fingers, leaning down to bite and suck at Donghae's exposed skin, the constant moans telling him he was doing something right.

And when he brushed Donghae's prostate, he knew he had done something _very_ right, if the half-scream of his name was an indication. Donghae was panting and moaning below him, his legs spreading wider, and his hips smoothly meeting every thrust of Hyukjae's fingers. Adding a little more lube, Hyukjae added a third finger, appreciating the breathy sigh, watching Donghae enjoying himself.

“Baby?” he finally said, his voice almost cracking.

Donghae opened his eyes slowly.

“How... um, how many should I stretch you with? Cause it's been a really long time for me too and I don't want to hurt you.”

Another brush of his prostate had his eyes rolling back into his head and his hips jerking forward with a moan. “What happened to seeing how many ways you can make me scream?” he teased.

Hyukjae groaned. “Baby, I haven't had sex in over a year thanks to you and I just want you _so bad_.”

Donghae chuckled, but he knew the feeling. “That's a blowjob and a night of teasing you owe me so far.”

“I'm probably going to owe you a lot more than that before the night is out. But there is one thing I _will_ make sure of – I'm going to make you come so fucking hard you're not only going to scream my name, but you're going to scream it loud enough for everyone on three floors is going to hate us in the morning.”

“I seem to recall you saying something along those lines.” Donghae wiggled a little, eying Hyukjae's crotch. Another brush of his prostate had him moaning again. “Better do four, just to make sure I can walk in the morning,” he finally panted.

Hyukjae nodded, spreading a little more lube on his fingers and stretching Donghae a little more before carefully sliding all four of his fingers inside Donghae, who whimpered and spread his legs wide. When all four fingers were finally moving smoothly in and out, Donghae cried out that he was ready and Hyukjae needed to be inside him. Immediately, if not sooner.

Cursing Hyukjae grabbed one of the many condoms lying next to them and rolled it on with shaking hands, trying not to focus on how hard he was and how _badly_ he wanted Donghae. He grabbed the lube and covered the condom in it, hissing at the pressure from his own hand. He slid between Donghae's legs, but stopping just before their skin touched, and took a couple of deep breaths, closing his eyes.

“What's wrong?” Donghae said, his voice sounding panicked.

Hyukjae shook his head. “Just trying to calm myself down. Baby, you have no idea how much I want you and if I don't calm down now, this is going to be far too short for either of us,” he muttered, embarrassed about his own lack of control.

Donghae was silent for a moment before there was a soft chuckle. “Hyukkie, don't worry. If you do wind up coming before I do, it just gives me an even better reason to fuck _you._ ”

His breath caught, his stupid overactive imagination kicking into high gear, and he knew that his control when it came to Donghae was completely gone. Moving forward, he fisted a hand in the sheets when the head of his dick popped inside Donghae, and he was pretty sure that whimper had just come from him. Donghae was panting, his fingertips pressing deeply into the wiry muscles of his arms.

“Fuck, I forgot about that,” the younger muttered as his body relaxed.

“Are you okay?” Hyukjae managed to grind out from between his teeth, near tears from trying to hold himself back.

“Yeah, don't slam into me just yet,” Donghae said, rolling his hips down a little, causing Hyukjae to once again whimper like a kicked puppy, but he slowly moved forward, panting harshly.

His head was swimming when he finally got all the way inside Donghae and to give himself some time to once again try to calm down, he leaned down, sucking and biting at the skin spread out below him. His imagination was paling in comparison to just how good everything felt, and as soon as Donghae's hips rocked down, he snarled, surging upwards, his hips snapping precisely.

The howl of his name was gratifying on many levels, as were the nails digging into his shoulders. He threw one of Donghae's legs across his tiny waist as he pulled out and then pushed back inside, the tight heat sending his brain spiraling out of control, and he set a fast pace, his lithe dancer's hips moving fluidly, Donghae's own hips rolling back down to meet his. Donghae was moaning with each thrust, but as soon as he bounced just right, those moans turned into screams of Hyukjae's name, and dull trails of fire down his back as Donghae dug his nails in and he could hear the pounds on the wall and Jongwoon's distinctive voice yelling at them to 'Shut the fuck up' but all he could really concentrate on was Donghae.

Donghae reached down, his hand tugging insistently on his rock-hard dick, his thumb smearing the pre-come across the sensitive head. He could feel the tiny flutters around his own dick, and with three more hard thrusts, all landing directly on Donghae's prostate, he felt Donghae freeze for a split second before the loudest scream of his name yet came from the younger and echoed all around the room, his eyes rolling back in his head as come shot out, landing on his stomach and chest.

It was the hottest thing Hyukjae had ever witnessed in his life, and he knew that he was done. Squeezing his eyes shut, he yelled Donghae's name to the ceiling.

After his brain had started processing oxygen again, and he could once again be something other than a Hyukjae-lump, he smiled sleepily at Donghae, who was petting his hair. “Damn,” he finally commented.

Donghae made a vague noise of agreement, barely heard over Jongwoon pounding on their door, screaming at them. Hyukjae slowly withdrew from Donghae and eased Donghae's legs back together, softly rubbing the sharp points of his hips. He cleaned both of them up as best as he was able, tossing the used condom in the trash, along with the tissues, and then collapsed right back beside Donghae, who curled around him.

“Tomorrow it's your turn...” Donghae sleepily mumbled. Apparently alcohol and a couple of orgasms were just the ticket to get his hyperactive roommate to sleep.

Hyukjae chuckled and made himself right at home against Donghae's body. “It's technically tomorrow in a few minutes...”

Donghae grunted. “A few hours at least. Now shut up and hold me while I sleep. I'll fuck you as soon as we wake up.”

***

Youngwoon was not happy. Not only had his next door neighbors had absolute screaming sex for most of the night (reminding him not-so-subtly of the sad state of his love life), but he'd also had to take a large group of first year university students on a tour of the city and of the campus itself, and just his luck, about thirty of the new students were assigned to the top two floors of his dorm, almost evenly split between men and women. Stalking into the common area dorm, he nodded tersely at his roommate, who had looked up at his arrival.

“This is the dorm's common area, where many of the students come to work on their homework outside of the library, just like Jongwoon is doing right now.” He just seriously wanted to get this over with, so that he could foist the new people upstairs and into their rooms so he could go kill Donghae and Hyukjae, then go out and get shitfaced drunk, and have an insult match with Jongwoon when he got back. Or he could get laid. Something. Anything.

Jongwoon wandered beside him, the black eyeliner around his eyes causing several of the new students to sigh quietly, and Youngwoon wanted to punch the older man. “Pig,” he greeted, his husky voice prompting another round of sighs.

“Jerk,” he greeted back. “You didn't lose Ddangkkoma again, did you?”

“Of course not, he's in his tank upstairs. Poor thing is absolutely traumatized.”

“Well, make yourself useful, asshole, and help me show the new people around.”

Jongwoon arched his eyebrows. A point to the left. “Kitchen.” A point to the right. “Television and game room where you're usually going to find Kyuhyun.” A brief walk forward towards the closed double doors. “And this is the other game room.”

Jongwoon opened the doors, and the entire group stopped dead in their tracks.

Donghae had Hyukjae pinned against the pool table, the game half finished, his head buried in the elder's neck. Hyukjae was panting, his lips pulled back into a feral snarl at the intrusion.

“And apparently EunHae,” Jongwoon said.

A soft, feminine whimper broke the stunned silence.

Youngwoon jerked as if he'd been burned. “What the hell was that?”

Jongwoon gave him a baleful look, then turned back to their dongsaengs. “That was the sound of about fifteen pairs of underwear hitting the floor.”

Youngwoon covered his face with his hand. “Oh my God, Jongwoon...”


End file.
